The Newest Generation
by superpower37
Summary: AU, definately. Now 37 with kids, Sam and Jess fight demons, poltergists, etc. with their children and their friend. A new adventure awaits all the Winchesters and their friend. SamJess


By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I only own Chris, Ryan, and Emily. Unfortunately, I don't own Sam, Dean, Jess, or John.

Author's note: If you can't tell already, Jess didn't die. Jess had come along with Sam because he told her everything, including the part about his visions. John hadn't also died.

Chapter 1: Hunts

Jess leaned over and kissed her husband gently. Dean came in as they began their smooching fest.

"Ugh, get a room you two! You guys are 37 for Pete's sake" he growled looking away. Sam and Jess smiled at each other.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a wife" Sam teased. Dean snorted.

"Yeah, I didn't have to deal with two dirty diapers" Dean retorted.

"Yeah, but we're lucky to have those two" Sam shot back. John heard the banter and came in.

"Stop it you two" he instructed. Dean and Sam shut up immediately. Then, two blond haired teens came in. The oldest had darker blond hair than his younger brother.

"RYAN!!!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE" the oldest screamed. The younger one, Ryan, scowled at his big brother.

"NO WAY CHRIS! YOU STARTED THIS" he yelled. Sam got up and was about to go to his sons when a tall teenage girl walked in.

"**WILL YOU TWO SHUT YOUR MOUTHS**" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The boys stopped arguing and stared at her as well as the others in the room.

"Uh, thanks Em" Sam told her hesitantly. The teen smiled and fixed her long blond hair, which was ruffled in the wind when she was chasing her friends. The boys considered her to be their sister. Emily looked very similar to the boys that anyone would think that they were related.

"Boys, you guys need to try and get along better. I know that you rarely have them, but when you do, they are horrible" Jess said. The boys looked down at their feet.

"Sorry mom" they said together. Em came up behind them and grabbed Ryan's arm. Ryan smiled. She was checking Chris' big brother senses. Sure enough, Chris' hand shot out and grabbed Em's arm. He twisted his hand and flipped her over his shoulder. Em landed on her back.

"Still in shape Chris" she teased. He glared at her.

"Hello, my brother! Don't you think I'd keep in shape to protect him? Plus, those hunts are also helping" he said. Ryan and Emily agreed. Emily's parents had both died because of the demon and she stayed with the Winchesters. The Winchesters and Daniels had been friends for a while, so they decided to take Em in and care for her. Then, John came back into the room. Nobody had recognized that he had left.

"Okay people, it looks like we have a hunt" he said. Everyone got ready and got into their respectable cars. Dean drove John, Sam drove Jess, and Chris drove Ryan and Em. When they arrived, they all went to the back of their trunks and grabbed guns. Chris threw a gun to Em and one **_at_** Ryan.

"Hey! What the hell" Ryan practically screamed. Hr glared daggers at his brother. Chris laughed. Sam cam up behind them angrily.

"Will you two be quiet? We don't want to attract unwanted attention" he hissed. The adults went inside the house while the kids kept guard at the door. Then, Em detected something.

"Chris! Grab Ryan" she called to him. Ryan had been standing there staring into space. Chris grabbed his baby brother around the middle and pulled on him. Ryan fell onto Chris' lap. As soon as Ryan hit Chris' lap, something whizzed past them. Chris reached into his pocket and opened his phone.

"Dad, we got activity out here" he told him. He hung up shortly after. Ryan turned to Em.

"Good call Em. Thank goodness you have your psychic powers" he said. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, well, it helps being a third generation of psychics" she responded. That made him suddenly remember something.

"Em, didn't you say you had a brother or something. He was older, but you never knew him" he asked. Em thought.

"Yeah, mom told me that he was a year younger than Chris" she replied after a while.

"I think I found him, and he owns the property, well his adoptive family **did**" Ryan told him. Chris joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, his parents also died from the demon" Chris added.

"**DUCK**" Em yelled suddenly. Chris wrapped arms around Ryan tighter and they both rolled into a ball. Em dove to the ground and covered her head. Just as the thing was about to turn the corner, Dean and Sam stepped around and shot it. It died screaming and burst into flames.

"You three alright" John and Jess asked in union as they too appeared. They all nodded their heads. Suddenly, a voice made them all turn around.

"Emily Daniel? I'm Sean Daniel or Sean Terrence, your older brother" a voice said.

* * *

Please R&R! No flames please!


End file.
